The World Has Changed Forever
by The Doctor's Bad Wolf
Summary: AU Arwen has gone to the Undying Lands with her father. Aragorn, now king of Gondor says goodbye, and she leaves the Evenstarwith her love. But now the future of Gondor is under question. No one will ever replace Arwen, but Gondor needs an heir. OCAragorn
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own this noble people. I do not. I just love them from afar. _Sob_

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

With a sigh  
You turn away  
With a deepening heart  
No words to say

Aragorn let slip the glistening diadem into Arwen's white palm. He closed her fingers over it gently his own hand trembling, betraying his heart, "This belongs to you."

His voice was gruff, harsh when he wished it only to be soft and gentle. Her eyes met his and for a moment Aragorn wished to gather her to him and never let her go. Her sweet expression, the dew like tears that shone on her cheeks were so precious to him.

"It was a gift." her words trembled in the air between them, her hand taking both of his and returning the warm necklace to his calloused palm, "Keep it."

For a moment they drew together, their breath mingling and hands attentively touching the other like glass. But as the radiance of ages had made them separate races so now it set an impenetrable wall behind them.

"Go now." Aragorn whispered, but he could not fully release her. Arwen's hand caressed his face once and she kissed his cheek.

"Remember me." she breathed.

Then she slipped away leaving him aching and cold still reaching out as if to hold her close to him again. But her dear lithe figure drew ever away to where her kin, the Eldar waited for their beloved princess. They moved around her lovingly and Elrond lifted her gently onto the back of the beast that would carry her to the Havens.

Aragorn stayed back just in sight of the departing band. His eyes never leaving the sleek black hair of the Evenstar. His hand clasped the diadem so tight the stone and metal cut into his palm.

At a signal from Elrond the elves raised their banners and a low song of home fell from their lips. She never looked back at him and Aragorn was grateful for he was dying inside as the fair procession disappeared through the arched portcullis of the city.

Elrond, his father, looked back, his eyes filled with pain and gratitude. Aragorn breathed deeply and bowed a hand over his heart, his father returned the gesture slowly and for of love.

Then he too, the last link to Aragorn's past, was gone.

Aragorn watched as the bright company continued across the fields and villages of Pelennor until they were lost to his sight and only the ghost of their haunting song whispered on the wind.

In Minas Tirith, brimming with the newly burgeoning population Aragorn stood alone upon the walls watching his love leave him forever. She should go for even in this world they were not meant to live and love together for it was not given to the Edain and Eldar so.

The Evenstar warm and regal lay in his hand and mirrored the tears that fell freely from his grey eyes. Aragorn suddenly felt the weight of the world was on his shoulders and now he was truly alone. But such grief is too much for the mere collection of words to express.

That night Aragorn stayed on the mountain alone while his love ever moved away from him. Her sweet trusting face, wearily consenting to his encouragement for her to leave Middle earth. She was not strong anymore and Aragorn could not have been strong enough to warrant her life with him.

Sleep finally claimed the weary mind of Gondor's king but even then his dreams were troubled with thoughts of his future without Arwen. For himself and his people for he must marry someone But sleep could not answer these questions and he woke weary and unrested.

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

**Continue? Maybe?**


	2. The Passage of Time Heals Most Wounds

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own this noble people. I do not. I just love them from afar. _Sob_

**Second disclaimer: **I took the idea for my chapter divider thing from Jaffee Leeds. She's just letting me use it!

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

**Chapter One**

_**The Passage of Time Heals Most Wounds**_

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

Gondor grew stronger and stronger every year. Never had the cities been so full and growing, fairly bursting with inhabitants and new families. Never had joy been so great and so easily found in regions once dark with shadows.

"The land grows fat and so do I." Faramir laughed. He surveyed the lands of Ithilien with a pleased eye.

"If you're fat then I'm emaciated." Prince Legolas comment dryly, "Did the southward rangers leave yesterday? They were supposed to take the Lothlorien elves with them and I thought I saw some of them floating around this morning."

"They did, and they did." Faramir answered, "Some of the elves decided to stay behind and work among the women and children of the village. Haldir said that many of them haven't learned Westron yet and need to bone up on their adverbs."

Legolas shook his head smilingly, and then pointed to the map in his other hand, "What about this new boundaries? I thought we might leave this area here as it is. The area would do better if there was untouched land for animals and plants to grow where they won't be hunted or picked. What are you looking at?"

"That rider coming toward us." Faramir squinted and shaded his eyes with a hand, "It looks rather like…"

"A carrier from Gondor." Legolas announced, "With a message for the Steward no doubt. Don't you wish you had my eyes?"

"No." Faramir answered, 'I like my own very well than you. Her Ladyship is satisfied with them and so am I."

"I wonder what the message will be? A new law against overtaxing the poor or perhaps an invitation to move back into Gondor?" Legolas suggested.

"I would rather think it may have something to do with people trying to chips bits off Gimli's gates." Faramir laughed, "But in all likelihood it has something to do with marrying him off to a buxom maid in the court."

"Which," Faramir continued," I think is rather pushy, but understandable."

"He still grieves for Lady Undomiel." was the elf's quiet reply.

Faramir looked at the approaching rider and said, "We all greive for some one lost Prince."

Legolas said nothing but his eyes were understanding, even he missed Arwen. He had only known her a short time but everyone who had met the Evenstar never forgot her. Legolas sighed and rolled the map together. As he slid it into his pack the carrier reached them and Faramir greeted him warmly.

'What news Ingold? What news of the city and king?"

Ingold bowed respectfully and said, "The tree has blossomed my lord and his majesty is in fair health. He sends you this letter and I am to await a reply."

Faramir took the letter and broke the seal, curious to see the contents.

_Dear Steward, Lord Faramir,_

_If all is well in your realm and if you are agreeable, I would be honored if you and your lady wife would come to the Summer festival. It is rumored to be the finest I years and I would love that you would be here to judge the events. I know too that the people sorely miss the presence of you and your late brother. I think it would be welcome and appropriate if you would attend._

_Also I would love to converse with you upon a subject of the very deepest moment. Please extend this invitation to Prince Thranduilion and Master Gimli, I would desire to see them all with again at this time._

_Elessar, King of Gondor_

"Well?" Legolas asked, What is it?"

"Hmm." Faramir answered, "Would you like to go to a party?"

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

Èowyn rocked slowly back and forth as she nursed her baby. The sunlight streamed from the window and played little lacy patterns over her yellow hair. Elboron nursed happily, gazing up at his mother with her same pale blue eyes. His little fist curled around her fingers and she stroked the downy skin softly.

_Look away now_

_Know only peace_

_Of a sleeping world_

Èowyn sang lovingly. Her voice was not beautiful, but the song was a simple child's tune and soothing for babies. To Elboron, his mother was the wonderful warm, soft comfort that she was now. He would never know the pain of the cold shield maiden, his was a mother of gold and light and he sighed contentedly against her breast.

"Mommy's sweet little boy.' Èowyn smiled, "Someday you'll be a big strong man like Daddy is, then you'll be a great ranger too."

A maid entered softly and bowing said, "My Lady Èowyn, the Lord Faramir sends his complements, and wishes to know if it is quite convenient to see you this moment?"

"Certainly, Gilneliel, please send him in." Èowyn directed. She lifted the baby in her arms and rearranged her clothing as her husband entered the room.

He took the infant from her arms and smiled, 'How is he today?"

"He probably needed to be burped." she said handing a cloth to Faramir. With dexterity unusual in a man, his flipped the cloth over his hand and gently rest his son's chin on his hand. Faramir gently began patting his son's tiny back.

"I received a message from Elessar today." he began, "He wants us to come for the summer festival in Minas Tirith."

"Really? Will we go?" Èowyn reclined in her rocker enjoying the sight of her favorite men, "The southward is till in need of guard isn't it?"

Faramir nodded and then chuckled as the baby burped loudly and whimpered, "Prince Legolas offered to see to it when we're gone. But do you think that it would be good for you and the baby to travel by then?"

Èowyn patted his shoulder and said, "Faramir it's two months away, Elboron will be five months then. I am sure that it will be well, especially with the warmer summers in Gondor. Beside I know how much it would mean to you. I know your love for the king is great."

Faramir nodded his grey eyes darkening slightly as he said, "But I'm worried, there was a tone to his letter that make me wonder. It's only been three years since the Elven princess departed you know."

"And Aragorn has never forgotten her." Èowyn nodded, "I know, when he was here this winter I saw it every time he mentioned his foster family. Surely his foster brothers visit?"

"They do, but now that they rule Rivendell the demands on their time are great."

They fell silent and the only sound was the dull roar of the household coming from the windows and their baby's gentle breathing in his father's arms. Èowyn clasped Faramir's free hand in her own and said, "Do you think he means to pick a bride?"

Faramir paused before answering, "Yes, yes. I think he does."

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

Elessar, king of Gondor was well loved by his people.

There was nothing beneath his notice, and interest.

But the king had one fault, and in itself was not a fault, just an… oversight? While the people loved the king's interest and kind ruling they were concerned for the future of that reign. The king was not married and certainly not courting any of the young women of Gondor. It seemed as if the women of the country lacked something that he was seeking.

If the people had known that he searched every face for the sight of one he lost no doubt they would have understood. But almost no one knew of the lost love between their king and the famed Evenstar of Rivendell. Certainly they would have given him time, but to them it now seemed the biggest problem facing their people.

"You think that I'm not sensible of this Halbarad?" Elessar asked. He stood with his back to the windows in his council room His companion shrugged noncommittally but his look was significant.

"People talk Aragorn. You can't except to ignore it forever." the Dúnedain ranger said calmly, "You know that I mention it only for your good."

"I know. I know." The younger man answered, he turned to the window a moment before returning to his desk and saying, "What would you suggest?"

Halbarad sat in mild shock, he hadn't expected Aragorn to listen to him. At the very least not deal with the problem head on as he was now.

"Do you think that you're ready for such a step?" he asked.

Aragorn snorted in annoyance, "First you think I do not face the problem, now I ask your aid and you don't think I should. You're a fine friend Halbarad really. Yes, I want your advise. I have sent for Lord Faramir and I will seek the same from him as well."

Aragorn folded his hands and leant over the desk like a child ready for a lesson. Halbarad stood and began pacing the room, "Then I will council you to look first among the young ladies of the court. All of suitably noble birth and very fine women in their own rights."

"I am aware of that. Many of their families have made such things known to me in hopes of my favoring one of them." Aragorn smiled tersely, "However, I have never taken the preverbal hint."

"Then now is the time. Dúnedain you may be, but time is not endless for you. If the young women is not in this court look in the courts of your fellow princedoms and neighbor lands." Halbarad said.

"I have done so before." Aragorn said, 'Visited the princedoms," he added hastily.

"Well, this time do so with the intent to find a wife." Halbarad stated. This was answered only by a groan from the king, "And do try not to look so much like a pouting child Elessar."

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

When the Steward and his wife had arrived at the White City they had been met by the King himself. The Lady and her maids were showed to the waiting home that had once been that of the steward's family. A veritable army of maids and pages waited to do the bidding of the fair Lord and his wife.

King Elessar had welcomed the White Lady and her son with enthusiasm. There was no longer and embarrassment between the Shield maiden and her lord. Time had healed many wounds that war had given rise too.

Once Èowyn and Elboron were safely installed in comfortable apartments Faramir had gone to the king. Elessar had launched into his reason for bringing Faramir there right away.

"You planning to do what?" Faramir asked in disbelief.

"Make a tour of all my lands." Elessar answered, "And I wish you to accompany me."

"To help you find a wife?" Faramir shook his dazedly, "I don't know what to say I thought…but I never assumed you would want me there."

Elessar laid a hand on Faramir's shoulder and smiled, "I value your opinion as I once did you Grandfather's. Please, Faramir if ever I need a steward's council it would be now."

"I will do anything to aid my lord." Faramir bowed his head to expression his gratitude but a moment later looked up and said, "But what of Èowyn, I cannot leave her and my son alone for so long a time and they can hardly travel all over the kingdom."

Elessar nodded, "I have already made arrangements for her to reside in Gondor during that time we are absent. If that is agreeable to you?"

"Yes, indeed. But what of Ithilien?" Faramir asked, "I shouldn't be gone from my duties that long. I wouldn't want to presume upon Prince Legolas."

Elessar smiled as if remembering some long past memory, "If I know the Prince at all I know that he will hardly find the task any work at all. But if you wish, I will write to him. Do not worry so Faramir, the world will not crumble if you absent yourself for a few short months."

"Very well." Faramir thought a few seconds, "I would like to speak to Èowyn about this before I can fully agree. It will be she who will be alone all that time."

"I understand." Elessar agreed, "How is she? She seems in good health and the child…well, he's beautiful."

A fond smile traced across Faramir's young face and he said, "I will ever wonder at her Elessar. Never was a maiden at once so tender and wise as this woman. I do not think that there is a woman born that could rival her light."

Elessar's breath caught but he covered it with a gruff cough, "I'm happy for you." he said quietly.

"I hope that someday you will find such happiness my king." Faramir said unthinkingly.

No answer came and no emotion shown on the king's face until he spoke and his voice was deceptively cheerful, "Come, there is much to see in the city such you last were here."

So the two Gondorian men went through the city the one showing the other all the improvements and strengths that had only once been a fond hope in Faramir's heart. Even a small shrine was built to the memory of one who had been dear to the steward, his brother.

No word of Boromir's weakness had ever crossed the lips of the Fellowship and so his memory lived on untarnished. For that Faramir vowed silently that he would do all in his power to aid the king in his search. All he could do now was pray that the gods sent the right women into their path.

Faramir, and certainly Elessar, could not have known that it was already happening.

_ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

**viggomaniac**Thanks for the help I really need it! I want to show that but for his brothers he was alone. I know Legolas didn't leave but Aragorn didn't grow up with him, beside Legolas lived in Ithilien. I am going to have Elrohir and Elladan too busy to visit often. Besides such visits would be very painful for everyone don't you think? Harsh? Not at all. If my character shows any bit of Sueness please let me know! I would rather die a million deaths then add to the sue world. Thanks again!

**Sarahbarr17******Thanks! I'm glad you interested!

**alce-eruantale : **You guessed it. That was only the prologue. I hope you enjoy the rest as much!

**these wings of wax : **I will and I think your name is rocking awesome!

**  
****Dee69**Good. I hope I can keep you interested!

**Seyyada**I hope this suits your desires for longer chapters more. Thanks for your interest!

**IwishChan**Thanks for reviewing!

**Blackadder : **I know the Evenstar was not necklace. However I decided to use it as such in this story. In this story is will not be more then a necklace, no magic, but I thought she would leave him a memento. I will deal with that idea of why she left, but Aragorn will be marrying. If you think about it he really doesn't have a choice. For the sake of Gondor.

**faerie-goddess1012**I will! Thanks for reviewing it!

**Nefretiri : **Really? The only Aragorn/OC stories I have ever seen are always Tenth Walker stories that almost always suck. I hope you like this one!


	3. The Girl With Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own this noble people. I do not. I just love them from afar. _Sob._

**Seyyada : **Èowyn is not the most likely next choice. She is merely the only next choice that we knew about. If you think about it the next best choice would probably have been Imrahil's daughter. You know, the one who married Eomer? As for just anyone marrying Faramir? Well, Faramir exactly married down when he married Èowyn. Because the family of steward's was considered more noble even then Théoden even though he was a king. Sorry if you didn't like the fast forward but I didn't want to drag through years when the plotline didn't call for it.

**IwishChan**I want to see it too. He is way cool. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Let me know how you like the girl, she appears in this chapter.

**faerie-goddess1012**No, she not, But please keep reading!

**Coolio02**I hope you like this one as much. Please review again.

_Bybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyby_

**Chapter Three**

_My crown is but a mocking guise _

_In my search for the girl with hazel eyes_

_Bybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyby_

_"I have not found myself in Lamedon since the War." _Elessar thought. He smiled down and the young woman in his arms. They moved fluidly together in a delicate dance, she was totally unaware that the king's thoughts were far away.

_"This people has changed with the war. Everything is different now." _he thought. He kissed the hand of the young woman as the dance ended and gallantly led her back to her chair at the top of the room. Her family had come all the way from Langstrand for the King's visit.

The shore land of Langstrand was too small to host the company of the king. The area was so sparsely populated that they had nothing more then villages and no cities. But Elessar knew that it would be a mistake to think that the people of Langstrand were in anyway uneducated or noble then the inhabitants of Minas Tirith.

"A ducat for your thoughts my lord." the young woman….Olwen? Laughed up at him, "I hope you were not thinking of my dancing?"

"Not at all Lady Olwen. I was allaying my thoughts to wander to my last visit to this country."

She cocked her head to the side, "When was that my lord?"

"During the war. You may have been away because of the corsairs." Elessar explained kindly, "It was hardly the place for women and children at the time."

"I see." she looked down the rows of new dancers and said, "Do you think often of the war? It seems so far away now."

"It is always present in my mind. It was what brought me back into Gondor, I may not be here if not for the war." Elessar answered. But he saw that Olwen did not wish to discuss war. Just as well, she was too young to care for more beyond her newest frock or lap dog.

Elessar sighed within himself, the task of finding a wife was more difficult then he had imagined it to be. Through the evening amid the meetings of nobles and their families Elessar searched each face for some sign that this young lady or that one, was the next queen of Gondor. They were all suitable to one degree or another, but none that really seemed to fit.

He danced with every young woman in the room, even Olwen's little sisters of which there seemed to be a million and all were too shy to look him in the eye. All the young women of Lamedon and Langstrand had the same shade of brown hair and he never noticed much difference between them.

So it was with relief that Elessar made his way to his rooms in the wee hours of the morning. The squire wordlessly helped him remove all the heavy trappings of the elaborate garb of the evening. The weighty velvet and ermine were removed and replaced by the light linen garments that he preferred. Sometimes, Elessar wished he could slip into the old ranger uniform from his youth, but only sometimes.

A quiet knock on his door heralded the arrival of his friends Halbarad and Faramir. Both looked exhausted by the night's festivities, but each was willing to convey the news they had gathered over the night. Over the last few weeks of the tour it had become clear that the Dúnedain and the Gondorian had very different ideas of what made the perfect queen.

Elessar couldn't help but smile at the thought of their arguments on the meanings of nobility in a woman. They were exactly alike in character and therefore disliked each other completely.

"Sire, I trust you had a useful evening?" Faramir said formally.

"I know I've worn myself out." Halbarad said sighed, "I think I shall not wake up in the morning," he looked out into the lighting sky, "Or what's left of it."

"I would not blame you my friend. Faramir, I heard that you had news from Eowyn today? How are they?" Elessar encouraged.

Faramir beamed, "Well, my lord. Very well, indeed. In fact, she says that Elboron rolled over by himself for the first time."

Faramir stated this information as if Elboron had recited the entire history of Gondor from memory. Halbarad tried not to smile to mockingly and Elessar just nodded pleasantly.

"Good, I hope we won't keep you from them much longer."

Both men brightened up, this was encouraging. Had Elessar made a choice? They leaned forward just a bit as if to better catch the next bit of news.

"Now do you gentleman wish to tell me of your encounters with the young women of the court?" Elessar went on. He smiled inwardly at their disappointment, he knew they wished him to pick the women himself.

Well," Faramir cleared his throat, "I found Lady Olwen to be the finest of the ladies present being both sweet of personality and quite intelligent of the ways of government. I believe she rather fancied you as well."

Halbarad looked disgusted, "She's too immature Lord Faramir. Did you not see how she brushed off the king when he spoke of the war?"

"No." Faramir replied heavily, "I did not. But I think that we can hardly blame her. She is rather young and might have much memory of it. She was sent to Lossarnach with her sisters and they hardly saw any battle there."

"Still." Halbarad insisted, "she should have had some clue that the king would be close to the subject given his involvement."

"Gentleman, please." Elessar held up his hands, "Please, I hardly consider lady Olwen's involvement in the war or lack thereof to be important. Thank you Faramir, now Halbarad?"

Halbarad nodded, and mentally began to go through his mental list of young women, " I believe that Lady Jireth is the most likely candidate."

"I wish we wouldn't use that term." Elessar said, "It's so cold."

"Very well," Halbarad was unperturbed, "I found Lady Jireth to be a lovely girl and I think you should consider her."

Faramir and Elessar both looked confused, "Who is she?" Faramir finally asked, "I don't remember meeting her."

"Neither do I." Elessar said, "And I'm sure that I was introduced to all of the young ladies."

Halbarad looked smug, "I thought not. She was the tall dark haired…"

"Now that doesn't help." Faramir interjected, "They're all dark haired."

'Let me finish." Halbarad said patiently, "She is also the niece of our dear departed friends Forlong and I think she is more the amiable. She had to leave early because of her mother. The woman does not believe in allowing young ladies to spend the evening in dancing!"

Halbarad said this as if that was the most longed for quality. Elessar rubbed his forehead and stifled a chuckle as Faramir began to berate Halbarad. The squire in the corner yawned over a smiled and Aragorn realized how tired he was of these discussions. Maybe it was time to go home.

"Halbarad, Faramir. Thank you for your time, but I think we'll just return to Minas Tirith at the end of the month. We have seen all the regions and their people and if I feel any need to return and claim a wife I will do so some other time. Right now I am tired and want both of you out of here."

They immediately snapped to attention and left still grumbling at each other under their breath. Elessar dismissed the sleepy squire and stretched his long frame upon the cool linen sheet of the bed. Laying with his arms under his head Aragorn once again tried to sleep.

_bybybybybybbybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybbyybybybybybybybby_

The next morning came with the sweet yellow light of autumn and the crisp snap to the wind. Aragorn found himself wandering the city, his identity carefully concealed under his dark green cloak. It was old and worn, but familiar and warm, the last gift of Galadriel. The small leaf pin rested at his throat and the cold metal felt reassuring.

The city was in wonderful condition considering the beatings it had taken at the hands of the corsairs. Empty lands were quickly filling with the young couples and families that seemed so numerous these days. Elessar found himself smiling at the children that ran passed him to the well. They returned the greeting happily, one little girl stopping to give him a single daisy.

"Thank you mistress." he thanked her. The child blushed and ran away with her companions. Elessar went on his way the tiny flower clasped between his fingers. The grounds of the great house were beautiful but soon Elessar made his way back toward the main buildings, coming through the cover of the grove to reach it.

Inside the grove was a tiny stone chapel. It was simple building, small and unaffected in structure and making. Elessar stepped into the cool darkness of the chapel and saw the outline of wooden benches and a small alter lined with flowers. Kneeing before the alter was a young woman, her sleeves rolled to her elbows, fastening more flowers to the chain that already draped over the first four sides.

Absorbed in her work she didn't notice the presence of the cloaked man who slipped into the last bench. She hummed under her breath as her fingers twisted the ribbon and flower stems together. The basket on the ground next to her was filled with vines and flowers like the one Elessar held in his hands.

Elessar watched her work, content for a moment to observe another human being without being seen himself. There was great liberty in being unseen, it gave the impression that you did not have to be someone or something. It gave him the chance to pretend that he was no more then a ranger.

_Leaves are now turning from green to gold_

The girl's song came to him slightly muffled because her back was to him, but Elessar heard every word. It was simply meaning the changing of the season but to Aragorn it brought back all kinds of thoughts of a valley that was stay locked in autumn. In his mind it never changed.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you there. May I help you?"

The girl's voice brought Elessar out of his reverie. The girl stood before him a questioning smile on her face, her hands pressed against her apron the fingers lightly stained green. Her face was clear, youthful with soft hazel eyes and neat, practicable braids of brown hair wound around her head.

"May I help you sir?"

Elessar stood and pulled the hood of his cloak back, he didn't wish to seem menacing to the poor thing.

"I sorry if I disturbed you miss. I was just passing and I came in to see the chapel. It's very lovely." he said.

"Thank you. Father built it for Mother when she came from Langstrand. She has always been very devote to worship and when she became homesick he made to." she smiled, "To make her feel more at home."

"How romantic." Elessar smiled, "Your Lady Olwen's sister then?"

"Yes," but how did you know?" the girl asked confusedly.

"Well, I am king Elessar." he admitted.

'My lord, forgive me! I didn't recognize you from last night. Oh please forgive me if I have not treated you properly." the girl gasped and quickly lower her eyes from his face and curtsied.

For some reason this annoyed Elessar more then usual, "Please miss, don't worry. I hardly consider this a formal visit. Please continue with your work, I won't take you away from it for the world."

He began to turn away when she called out, "If you wish to stay you may. I don't want to drive you away if you wanted some peace and quiet."

To his own surprise Elessar laughed, the sound echoing around the small building. The idea of this slip of a girl giving him permission for anything seemed slightly absurd. After all he owned all of Gondor and it's lands by birth.

He turned to the young girl and smiled sincerely, 'Then I will stay. If you wouldn't mind my company."

She nodded and smiled back before looking away. "Very well then. Welcome to my chapel sire."

So Elessar found himself spending the morning in the company of a young girl of Lamedon. She continued her work but now Elessar helped her when the flowers needed to be placed out of reach of her own height. They did not talk but worked silently and comfortably together and then separated to go about their own business when the morning ended.

It was only later in a council meeting that Elessar realized he had forgotten to ask her, her name.


	4. Discovered Queen

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own this noble people. I do not. I just love them from afar. _Sob._

**IwishChan**Even the best of us have those moments. Please enjoy.

**Laurenke1**Thanks for the encouragement. I will continue, please review if you like it.

**Lanse : **Bingo! If that is the impression you received the I have been successful in my writing. That is exactly what I was aiming for. You make me feel so great! Please keep reading.

**Nefretiri : ** I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Thanks for reviewing.

**almostinsane** : I hope this was soon enough for you. Please review again and let me know what you think!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

**Discovered Queen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a fact that Faramir and Halbarad would have been very insulted at this meeting between the king and this young woman, if they both didn't believe they had brought it about. The subsequent courtship and marriage between the young woman and the king was often remarked to have been the brainchild of the two advisors. There are very few people who knew how the marriage finally came about, least of all the two well meaning advisors. As it happened, before either of them had even met the young woman Elessar had already made the decision to court her.

After their initial meeting Elessar and the girl met every morning in the stone chapel. It wasn't as if they had agreed to met and talk together, learning more and more of each other, it just happened that way. When Elessar met with her the next morning following their first meeting, he found her waiting for him.

"Good morning your highness." she curtsied, "I was hoping you would come again this morning. I was just about to light the candles, if you would care to help?"

Elessar found himself smiling down into her face and said, "Certainly, but first I have a confession to make to you."

"Do you?" she smiled a little nervously, "What ...?"

Elessar felt slightly sheepish as he admitted, "I'm afraid that I forgot to ask your name yesterday. I hope that you'll forgive me if I ask you now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never offered it. It's Beryl, milord." she said.

"Beryl, that's good name. It suits you well." Elessar turned his attention to the alter and asked, "What were you saying about candles?"

Beryl released a breath and smoothed her skirt with her hands, "Yes, the candles, today is the first day of the autumn festival you know."

"No, I didn't know." he answered. He watched as she began to light the long yellow tapers. The light flickered and danced in the shadowy chapel gloom, the halo of light spreading around the alter area. Beryl went from one side of the alter to the middle and lit all the candles. Her wrist moved with a little twist as each wick caught light so that the wax did not drip onto the cloth.

"_Estel?" Arwen's voice was soft and whispered passed his ear._

"_Yes?"_

"_Come and light the lamps with me." _

_She lead him into the Hall of Fire. A great fire burned in the hearth and taking a spill from a vase on the mantel piece she began to light the blue lamps along the walls. Estel went with her, carefully lifting the glass shades for her._

"_I love the lamps at night." she smiled, "They're like stars."_

_He reached up again and lifted the glass shade and she held the flame to the wick. It sprang to life and Arwen blew out the spill. Estel could not take his eyes away from her face, so clear and pale, so smooth and lush. He took her in his arms._

"_Arwen…"_

"My Lord? Are you well?" Beryl's voice broke through the fog of memory and suddenly he was in the chapel again. Beryl's face was creased with worry and her candle dripped onto her gown. He reached down and caught the candle, accidentally causing the hot wax to fall onto her fingers.

"Ah!" She dropped the candle altogether and tried to scrape the wax off with her other hand.

"No, here, let me." Elessar took her hand and gently peeled the wax away, "Here, sit down. Do you keep any water here?"

"In the pitcher in the corner." she said, nodding her head toward the simple pewter basin and pitcher.

Elessar brought the water back and took a few dried leave from his pocket. Beryl watched as he crushed them to a fine power with his fingers and the aroma filled the air.

"How beautiful it smells. What is it?" she asked.

"Tis Kingsfoil." he said as he worked, "It does not grow in this region." He stirred the water with the herb a few times and took her hand in his. Her hand was small and brown telling the hours she spent in the out of doors. Where the wax had fallen the skin was red and slightly blistered.

"Have you a handkerchief or cloth?" he asked. She pulled a neat piece of cambric from her pocket and he dipped it into the fragrant water. Gently he began to wipe the cool water over her fingers.

Beryl looked down at him as he worked, head bent over her hand. She had never noticed the lines that creased his forehead and crinkled around his eyes. Care had worn age into his face before it should have, even for one of the Dúnedain. His dark hair was speckled with gray and although he was as agile as any man he wore a tired air.

But what drew her eyes most of all was the odd pendent that he wore at his throat. It was fashioned in a way unfamiliar to her and it glistened and shone with a light unlike any gem she had ever seen. Of course, he had always worn it, but she had never wondered why. It was clearly a feminine diadem.

Everyone had heard the stories of the king having once loved an Elvish princess, but surely they were just stories.

"There, how do they feel?" he asked. She looked at her fingers and saw that the redness was already fading away.

She wiggled her fingers a little, "They're very well thank you. Someday you must tell me how you accomplished such a miracle with a bit of leaves and water." she smiled.

Just then a page came in and called the king away. He bide her goodbye and asked, "I may come again tomorrow?"

"Please do. I'm not much for company with all the officials but I will always welcome you sire." Beryl curtsied again and he left. As he strode over the lawn toward the large main house, Beryl stood in the doorway of the chapel holding one hand in the other. She was afraid that she could very easily care more for the king then a simple girl of the country should. She held her hand loosely in her other and sighed.

Beryl shook herself a little and said, "Don't be silly you goose. If he marries anyone it will be a great lady of the court in Minas Tirith, not some country bumpkin."

She could never have known that Elessar might have felt that a simple country girl might have been the most suitable of all women to grace the role as queen. But then again, Elessar had not yet realized it himself, still, the time was drawing nearer and nearer when he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It makes me quite sick to watch him." Halbarad said and took a healthy mouthful of wine.

It was two weeks into the fall season, and it was the night of the autumn festival and once again Elessar was dancing with all the young ladies of the tiny Lamedon court. Faramir looked shocked at this harsh comment form the Dúnedain.

"I'm sure that there's no call for such words Halbarad." Faramir said, "The king seems quite happy with Lady Olwen, she's a charming girl."

"_Seems_" Halbarad answered, "That's the whole trouble, he's only going through the motions. He doesn't like her anymore then I like you."

Faramir looked slightly offended and then said dryly, "Which at this moment isn't much. Why are you in such a foul humor this evening? I thought you should have been glad to get back to the city."

Halbarad smiled pleasantly to some of the ladies as they passed before frowning severely at the Steward, "The whole problem is that we're going home the day after tomorrow and that without a queen."

"Perhaps not," Faramir looked around the room, "What about her, she's pretty."

"Where?" Halbarad looked in the direction that the Steward indicated, "Oh, her, she's just a girl."

"But she's pretty enough." Faramir countered.

"I don't even know her name." Halbarad answered sourly.

"I do." Faramir smirked, "I know the name of every available young woman in this room."

"You're disgusting." Halbarad said and drained his glass. As he set the glass on a nearby table his eye was caught by a young girl just entering the room. Without a word Halbarad grabbed Faramir's arm and gestured to the girl, "What do you see?" he asked breathlessly.

"A girl," Faramir announced blandly, "Why, is she important?"

"She is small, neat and totally unimportant." Halbarad said gleefully, "That is what makes her so interesting!"

"Uhm," Faramir mused, "She is the younger sister of Lady Olwen and her name is…uh…well."

"You don't know!" Halbarad fairly crowed with delight, "Well, since you are so incompetent, I shall find out myself."

Before Faramir could stop him, Halbarad was halfway across the floor making a beeline toward the young lady. Faramir moved around the room more subtlety and inquired of one of the older ladies as to the name of the young woman in question.

The Lady followed Faramir's nod and said, "Oh yes, young Beryl, such a sweet girl. A trifle too quiet perhaps but nice and handy when needed. She's not much for dancing but her sister, Lady Olwen that is, coaxed her into it."

'I see, "Faramir said, "Thank you so much Lady Beatrice, would you care to dance?"

As Faramir whirled the woman around the room Halbarad was doing the same to the young lady Beryl.

"So," he said cheerfully.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Well, uh," Halbarad searched for the right words, "I like your necklace." he said awkwardly. The pendent was a small golden seagull and frightfully common among the Lamedon women.

"Thank you sir." she answered, "I hear that you are all returning to Minas Tirith in a few days time."

"Yes, unfortunately ." Halbarad said, "I was hoping we would have stayed a little longer but…duty calls you know."

"Yes, we do what we must." she tripped lightly beside him and he caught her round the waist in the same motion that the other dancers followed.

"Yes," Halbarad repeated unhelpfully, "Duty to one's country and land is very important don't you think?"

"Certainly, but you're position within the court is much more important then a girl's place in the Lamedon court. As much as I love it, I know there isn't a great deal of renown here."

"But a young woman may be capable of the greatest of all duties," Halbarad said, "She may bind two feuding houses in peace or give the country an heir."

Beryl flushed modestly and looked away, "I suppose," she answered in a small voice.

Just then Faramir tapped the Dúnedain's shoulder and said, "Cutting in I think," and swept the poor embarrassed girl away before Halbarad quite knew what was happening. He huffed off into a corner and proceeded to glare at Faramir as he glided around the room with the girl.

For his part Faramir did not say anything as he danced with beryl. He knew well enough at such a timid girl would hardly what to speak to a total stranger about delicate topics. Beryl was enormously grateful to the Steward for merely being an enjoyable dance partner. She had no wish to speak to the king's dear friend about the begetting of children.

Unknown to either of the advisors or to Beryl herself, Elessar was watching them. He had noticed the moment the slip of girl had entered the room. IT was strange to see her in any place but the chapel, but for the first time he really noticed her looks.

It was obvious that she was plain in features and dress. But in her plain qualities Elessar felt no danger of thinking that she came near to Arwen's memory. Her very plainness made her all the more attractive as a possible queen. She was young and healthy, surely she would be a good mother and queen. Elessar almost hated himself as he decided to speak to her father.

But even as Faramir introduced them, for the first time the steward thought, Elessar looked down at her and knew that she would come to Minas Tirith as his bride.


	5. She must have been beautiful

**Chapter Five**

_**She must have been beautiful.**_

_Leaves are now turning from green to gold_

_And the sun is fading…_

Halbarad and Faramir stared at Elessar, their mouths slightly open and eyes expressing their shock. The king had summoned them into his chambers on the night before they left and informed them that he was intending on marrying the middle daughter of Lord Oren.

"So quickly my lord? Faramir asked, "You only met her last night."

Elessar shot his Steward a glance and said, "Do you not think that I am capable of making such a choice Prince Faramir?"

"Of course, my lord, you misunderstand me." Faramir said, "I merely meant that…"

"That it's frightfully quick and are you sure that she is the prefect woman for the queen of Gondor?" Halbarad butted in. His eyes were fairly bulging from their sockets and he could barely contain his excitement.

Elessar sighed and stood. He began to pace the room with his hands behind his back as he told them, in brief, of his real meeting with and friendship with Lady Beryl. Halbarad was disappointed because he was quite ready to claim the role of matchmaker for his dear friend. Faramir was listening but thinking all the time what a huge change this would mean to the entire country. He also thought that he would soon be returning to his wife and son and that thrilled him more then anything else.

"Therefore, having seen her character as gentle and her birth noble I have determined to seek her hand in marriage." Elessar finished and faced his advisers.

"Well, Your Majesty." Faramir said, "May I wish you every happiness. From what I know of the young woman she is kind and will not doubt make a good queen. Only..."

"Yes?" Elessar prompted.

"She was not raised in a high court. It would be a vast change for her to go to Minas Tirth from the Lamedon court." Faramir said.

Elessar thought of Beryl's gentle ways and slightly country manner. He had thought it was quite suitable and right for her, but the Steward was correct. Elessar turned to Faramir and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"Bring her to the court for a time. Let her learn the ways of the court and the people in the city. That way she will learn of the people and they of her and when she is quite settled than announce the marriage." Faramir said.

"Don't you think it will seem a trifle strange for a young woman to suddenly come to the court, which has never been there before, and suddenly be announced as queen?" Halbarad said, "You can't expect the Lords and Ladies of the court to be so oblivious."

"Not do I expect them to be." Elessar said, "I will make it known that I intend to wed her. I will make no secret of her position in my kingdom and household. Faramir, if she is to come I will have all of her sisters as well. That way she will not be without companions and each girl will have the chance of seeing court life and perhaps even making a match themselves."

Halbarad and Faramir traded glances and Halbarad shrugged his broad shoulders, "There it would seem everything is arranged."

"Not quite." Elessar said, "I must still speak with Lord Oren."

Lord Oren stared at the king before him. Elessar sat with his hands on his knees and leaning slightly forward in his chair in Lord Oren's library. Elessar, the King of Gondor, had just asked the Lord of Lamedon to marry his daughter.

"Beryl? Are you quite sure you mean Beryl?" Oren asked again. It had to be the third time the poor man had asked the question.

"Quite sure my lord." Elessar replied calmly, "Do I have your permission?"

"I…well, that is to say that I…" Oren suddenly looked hard at the king, "Forgive me, my lord, but do you love Beryl?"

There was a tense moment as the man looked into each other's eyes. Minutes ticked by and finally Elessar answered the lord with another question.

"You know that I was raised among the elves or Rivendell do you not?"

"I would be a poorly informed subject if I did not." Oren said, "You were the foster son of Elrond Halfelven."

"Yes," Elessar answered, "But what is not commonly known is that I loved the daughter of Lord Elrond as well."

"Lady Undomiel," Oren breathed, "The Evenstar of the elves, even we have heard songs of her beauty."

Elessar continued, but each word was forced and he did not allow himself the luxury of holding back anything that might be important for Lord Oren to hear.

"For a time the Lady Arwen and myself were betrothed to wed when I came into the kingship of Gondor. But as the shadow of Sauron grew, her strength waned. I released her from our betrothal and she departed for the Undying lands. And when she left, she took my heart with her."

Lord Oren nodded, "But a King needs an heir?"

Elessar couldn't help the anger that flared in his chest, "I do not look upon your daughter as the crass means of obtaining a child."

It was Oren's turn to rely angrily, 'Neither would I allow your marriage if I thought that was your object alone, your majesty. I would not give my daughter in to such a marriage for all the magic of elves and wealth of dwarves. But it is a fact, is it not, that you do not love my daughter?"

"I respect her," Elessar said, "I am fond of her."

"I see," Oren said, "What would she be as your consort?"

"She would receive the honor of my wife and live in every happiness I could give her."

"But not your love?"

"I cannot give what is gone forever." Elessar said, "I will honor your daughter all my life and never do anything to harm her."

Oren sighed and sat back in his chair, "My king you leave me a great burden. I am loathed to give my daughter to you, she is more precious to me then you can ever know."

"Perhaps I can." Elessar answered.

"You have never been a father," Oren said, "Forgive me, but you cannot understand. But listen; if Beryl loves you then I will consent to your union. Only if she loves you."

"You will tell her of my request?" the king asked tensely.

"Yes, tonight. Tomorrow before you leave I would have you speak to her yourself." Oren said, "And if she loves you then I will give her into your care as wife."

'Thank you, Lord Oren." Elessar stood and bowed low, "For everything you have said. You are a noble man and I hope that if I should ever have children that I should be half the father to them that you are to yours."

The next morning the King's traveling company was in full readiness to depart for the White City in Gondor. Horses tramped and stamped their hooves, their breath going in white puffs with the cold of the autumn morning. Faramir and Halbarad were assembling the last of the company and all the people of Lamedon appeared to Farwell the King on his journey.

Yet, of all the people of the royal caravan that was looked for the most important was no where to be seen. King Elessar was missing from the company. The king was in fact trying to find the Lady Beryl. He had gone to the chapel and then the house, the garden and then the shore, but nowhere was the young woman to be found. Just as Elessar was beginning to think that she did not wish to marry him a message came.

"Beryl took out her horse and rode to the sea cliffs." Oren explained.

"Nothing to worry about I trust?" Elessar asked, alarmed.

Oren smiled at this little display of worry, but shook his grey head, "Not at all. Beryl rides there whenever she wants to be alone. Go to her Your Majesty, speak to her."

Elessar sent for his horse, Brego the II, son of the horse that had carried him to battle during the Great War. With a last word with Lord Oren Elessar rode over the gentle shore sands toward the majestic cliffs that faced out across the wild autumn sea. The sky was the deep blue that only comes with the first cool wind of the changing year, and white clouds, like columns of smoke upheld the sky.

As he rode, Elessar felt the sharp sea breeze against his face and drew it deep into his lungs as he urged Brego into a gallop. The sand flew behind them as they charged across the shore and Elessar tried to pull his mind away from the memories that threatened to surface.

"_This belongs to you."_

"_It was a gift. Keep it. Remember me…"_

Elessar closed his eyes and forced away the tears that rose in his throat trying to choke him. He drew more air into his lungs and allowed the wind to whip his hair against his eyes, hiding the telltale signs of tears. Brego, sure footed and swift carried his rider up the paths to the cliffs and it was easy to see in the distance the single figure, waiting, it seemed for them.

Beryl did not look around as Elessar came to her side and swung down from the saddle. But she held her horse's reins tightly in her fingers.

"I love the sea in autumn. It's like a wild thing fighting against itself for some unknown reason. Instead of flowing together it struggles and tosses back and forth as though trying to sooth some pain." She said.

"Trying to reconcile itself to being tore apart and yet one." He replied.

Beryl looked at him briefly and back to the sea, "Yes. Like some people I believe."

"Beryl, I..."

"No. No, I know what you would say, but do not"

Beryl's voice was shaking or was it the wind? She walked a few feet away from him and turned allowing the wind to play with the few loose hairs that had escaped her braids. Her cheeks were pink with the wind but her eyes were calm and looked back into his.

"Tell me, what shall I call you now? It wouldn't be right for the wife of the king to call her husband by his title always."

Elessar went to her and took her hands in his, remembering how small and slight they were in his own. He knelt before her and said, "If you will be my wife, I will be forever honored."

Beryl pulled one hand away from his grasp and reaching out touched the Evenstar that nestled at his throat. He waited as she looked upon it.

"She must have been beautiful." She whispered.

Elessar's eyes dropped and he again fought the tears that threatened to surface, "Yes, she was very beautiful."

Beryl knelt in front of Elessar and placed both of her hands in his, her eyes filled with tears and her voice shook openly with her emotions, "Then I shall never try to take her place in your heart, my king."

Elessar pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair and wept the tears that had been hiding so long. She trembled in his embrace but she up held him and comforted as much as she could. Grief shared is an easier load then grief carried alone and this was something Beryl understood well.

Finally, Elessar took her hand and raised her to her feet. They stood for a time looking out to sea, but together if only by two joined hands. It could be said that Beryl's heart was singing and Elessar had found the comfort he needed, but love had not found its way into Elessar's heart. But Beryl's heart was given fully and freely and the king was sensible of this.

"Beryl," She blushed when he spoke her given name, "Beryl, my given name was Aragorn. If you wish to call me by this name I would be pleased."

"Then I shall." Beryl smiled, "Go now. No doubt your company has itching heels to be off."

"Will you not come with me?" He asked.

"No, I need some time alone yet. I hope you understand." Beryl smiled again and withdrew her hands from his, "You may tell the people if you wish but my time for celebration will come soon enough. Indeed, no doubt it will come within the hour."

Elessar bowed low and placed a small kiss on her hand, "Then I leave my lady. Soon, you and your family must come to Minas Tirth. The court will no doubt wish to see their future queen as soon as possible."

"I shall look forward to it with a whole heart my lord. May your journey be safe and swift." Beryl said.

When the announcement was made the people went wild with joy and pride that the next queen of Gondor should come from their village. As speedily as possible the king's company rode out of Lamedon, but they were followed long by well wishers and those eager to farewell the King.

**IwishChan**You're not strange. I want him to fall in love with her too. Please keep reviewing, I love knowing what you think.

**Laurenke1**I'm glad you like it. I hope that you will continue to be intrigued and will also continue to write nice reviews!

**Enyamorntuilr**I'm glad that you're involved in the story. The very fact that then are no good Aragorn/OC stories, expect the kind you mentioned, is the one that pushed me to write this. That and the very beautiful Arwen's Song from the houses of healing scene in ROTK. Thank you!

**Almostinsane**Thank you for the review, I hope you do so again!


	6. So soft, so calm, yet eloquent

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own this noble people. I do not. I just love them from afar. _Sob _And I beg the grace to use a passage from Lord Byron's _"She Walks In Beauty."_

**IwishSan**Thanks again for your review. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Mariette**This is actually a good story? From that comment I assume that you were expecting a real flop. I would hardly have Aragorn forget his Evenstar as quickly as that. Besides, Beryl isn't the kind of girl to inspire that can of swift change in feeling. I hope you keep reviewing and let me know of any more suggestions that you might have.

**Zuzka**I love Lord Oren. He's just one of those man that are born noble and perfect. I also wanted to show that he really loves his daughters. In every land there are those who respect the king but don't kowtow to them blindly. Thanks for reviewing!

**Laurenke1**Sorry this isn't very quick, but I like to take my time. Join!

**EruntaleofRohan**I'm glad that you liked it so well! How's Rohan doing by the way?

**Nemi Jade**Gives hankercheif))) I'm glad you joined it. I hope you keep reviewing too!

** Dunarwen : **Thank you. I hate coming across a Aragorn/Oc where he forgets Arwen in the blink of an eye. Aragorn was unique for men in that he valued love in the same light as the elves. I hope you keep reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six **

_**So soft, so calm, yet eloquent**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, _

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

The city had gone wild with happiness when the news was announced that His Majesty, King Elessar was going to wed. Music and parties erupted all over the levels of the city in little knots of color and happy people. The air was infectious with delight and it almost tingled on the tongue, and the words flew from person to person.

_The King is going to marry! A day of Lamedon, just think a queen and heirs!_

And the news spread around the country and nations nearest it as well. The most powerful nation in the world was going to have the long awaited queen. But what was on everyone woman and girl's mind in Gondor was what the new queen would be like. She was from Lamedom, and although this was a respectable enough area it was not remarked for its grandeur.

But that was not the thing that was causing Èowyn to look displeased.

Faramir, lying on the floor with Elboron balanced on his stomach, didn't notice her expression right away. Elboron was busy trying to dig his fingers into his father's eyes.

"Well," she finally said.

'What's that dear?" Faramir asked, he tickled the baby and Elboron wiggled trying to get away.

"Nothing. I just said well." Èowyn replied. Faramir scooped Elboron up and sat halfway up. He had noticed 'that' tone in her voice and wondered what the cause of it has been. Her eyes had 'that' light and Faramir hid his face behind his son's hair a moment to repress the smile that threatened.

With a tiny shrug Faramir sat the baby on the floor and went to sit his wife's side. As Elboron made a beeline for a horse with wheels, Faramir lounged in a lazy manner beside his wife and began to play with her hair. The Lord Prince of Ithilien had discovered, we won't say how, that this soothed Èowyn when, as Eomer put it, "Her feathers were ruffled."

"What is making you so silent love?" Faramir asked, stroking her yellow hair gently.

But she pushed his hands away and said, "Do not fuss over me like a child, Faramir. It is a dreadful nuisance. Please!"

She stood and stomped over to the window and crossed her arms and sullenly stared out over the beautiful groves. Yet the lovely trees and buildings did nothing to calm her. Faramir ran a finger along his lip a moment and drummed his other fingers on the back of the chair before he assumed a particularly soppy expression. He only ever used this expression when Èowyn was being difficult and beginning to shut out the people around her.

He fairly oozed out of the chair and moved across to her and said contritely, "I am sorry if anything I did offended you my love. But it worries me to see you upset about something and I am unable to share it with you."

Her shoulders instantly stiffened, "Nothing is wrong Faramir. I just …well."

"Uhm?" he said encouragingly.

Èowyn whirled and said, "It just isn't right Faramir! It isn't right!" to Faramir's surprise there were tears standing in his wife's eyes. Elboron looked up from his play and looked from his mother to his father. Even he could sense the tension.

He took her by the shoulders, "Darling what is it? What isn't right?"

She shook her head, "That poor, poor girl! She cannot possibly know what she is doing! And Aragorn should be ashamed of himself for doing it to her!"

Faramir's face grew grim and he demanded, "What do you mean Èowyn? Beryl made this choice herself and you should know better then to think the king would force his attentions upon any woman."

Èowyn rubbed her forehead with her hands and breathed deeply. When she spoke her voice was again calm and steady, "I know, but Faramir, she is so young and inexperienced."

"But darling," Faramir said, "You haven't even met her yet and already you presume to know her? What confidence you women have in your own sex."

"I mean that she was raised in a small village." Èowyn continued, "In all likelihood she was raised to live and marry in that village and never leave it. She might be a very nice sort of girl and is very honorable, but the court in Minas Tirith is not a very giving one. I am afraid that…"

"That she will be ridiculed? Èowyn, anyone that the king chooses will be. It comes with the position, and I am sure Beryl knows that. "Faramir said, his voice dropped, "But they were hard on you were they not?"

"It is not that," Èowyn said softly, "I was at the very least a princess in their eyes, rough and unmannerly perhaps, but I was royalty. Beryl is very young for the king and she is barely a noble and I fear for what they may do to her. She will be queen, but the trials that she must pass through are so great …that I fear for her."

Elboron had waddled his way over to his parents and now tugged upon his mother's skirt asking to be held. Faramir lifted him and said, "I see. You think her spirit will be crushed?"

"She is so young," Èowyn repeated.

"You were not even eighteen when we married Èowyn," Faramir reminded her, "And you bore everything like a true queen would."

"But Beryl?" Èowyn asked.

At that moment Elboron clapped his hands and cried, "Nuisance!"

_bybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyby_

"What a quaint country goose she is!" one voice whispered.

"What with hair parted like a common milkmaid's!" a second voice added in a titter, "Imagine the future queen of Gondor looking so to foreign dignitaries!"

"I wonder what on earth made his Majesty chose such a girl. How she does stare about her so!' the first voice replied.

"Very unseemly," sniffed the second voice, the lady adjusted her dress and feigned a smile to a passing courtier, "Even if she's never been to Minas Tirith I would have expected a measure of proper control over her reaction.

"But then again, she is very young is she not?" the first asked in low tones.

"She's not yet twenty. Nowhere near suited for a man of the king's age, noble though he is. But we know what men are like about young women."

They laughed quietly into their fans as the king greeted Lady Beryl and her father and officially welcomed the family to Minas Tirith. A long line of Gondor's nobles were lined up waiting to meet the future queen. Certainly this was a day that every lord and lady, duke and dame had show out in full force to survey the King's betrothed.

As the two ladies of the court watched the King introducing each noble to his fair lady he attended to every courtesy that a Beryl may have had.

"You know," the first woman said, "I don't think that it's a marriage of convenience. I think he might really love her."

"My dear girl," the second lady said, "He doesn't have to love her to gain an heir."

It is a sorry thing to say that the general conversation of the court ran along these lines. Beryl was aware that she was being judged by every man and woman of the court. She also knew that behind many a bright smile a cool opinion was being made and calculated.

Elessar touched her hand gently with his own, "Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you. I was just wandering in my thoughts," she smiled, "I never knew that there were quite so many lords of Gondor."

Elessar smiled faintly, "My dear this is just the beginning. You have yet to meet all those from Dol Amroth and the far reaching regions. If you become tired please feel free to postpone the rest of the reception for tomorrow."

"No, I couldn't do that." Beryl said, "I am quite myself."

Elessar studied her face a moment and noted the tension in her features and the underlying stress that the event was causing. Still, if she was going to be the queen this would be part of her duties. Perhaps it was better that she learn all of that now.

The week had been a tiring one. First there was the arrival of the party from Lamedon and riding out to meet them. Then numberless parties and feasts were held to welcome the Lady to Gondor and meet some of the closest friends and advisors of the city. Of course, there had been fittings for new gowns for Beryl and her sisters and teas beyond number that Elessar had only heard about.

The women of the city seemed to be very anxious to see what Beryl looked like and how she was dressed. There seemed very little concern for her character or personality. As he watched Beryl graciously receive each Lady and Lord he could not help but compare them.

Beside the profusion of powdered faces and elaborate braids of the courts ladies Beryl was fresh faced and simple. He smiled at the memory of her insistence at simple gowns and few jewels, she said she didn't wish to look like she was trying to be something other then what she was.

"I am still only a lady from Lamedon," she said, "I am not the Queen of Gondor as yet. I would rather be thought too plain then too got up."

In the back of his mind Elessar made the mental note that he would see her properly robed and jeweled as the queen before too many days had passed. A great ball was being planned and he knew that if there was a time for Beryl to be splendid then it was that night.

He knew, as she did not, that the court could easily change from being a close confiding friend to a whispering crowd of strangers in a moment. Elessar knew how to handle the people, he had been trained for it all of his life. But Beryl…he knew that he would have to teach her slowly. You could not long live in the court before you learned to know its moods well.

The afternoon waned and finally the tedious business of greeting the court was ended. As they all took their places again Elessar stood forward and said, "My dear friends, I thank you all for this attention to my lady."

A quiet clapping flowed over the crowd and Elessar held up a hand for silence, "Before the day of our marriage, my Lady Beryl and I wish for all of you to come a grand ball in the citadel itself. We hope that you will come and join in a feast with us. In a forte night from this even we will welcome you all to dance and feast the joy of our coming marriage."

A general cheer went up and already the ladies were whispering about what they should be wearing for the ball. Elessar offered his arm to Beryl and taking it gratefully they exited from the large over heated hall into the cool dim light of the adjoining corridor and garden.

"I had no idea just how weary one could grow from greeting people," Beryl said, "I was worried that I would run out of things to say to each of them."

"If you had said the same polite phrase to each of them I do not think they would have noted it," Elessar said.

"Oh, for you perhaps not. But you know that everything I said was being heard and kept for gossip later," Beryl laughed, 'If I had repeated the same thing twice then I would be marked as not having proper courtly manners."

"You are right of course," Elessar said, "I suppose in the years since my coronation that I have forgotten all the fears that first come from the rather formidable meetings with endless lines of dukes and lords."

"Or their ladies and daughters." she added.

They came to a low seat and sat, reclining in the cool shadow of the ivy trellis. Once they had been seated Aragorn had carefully removed his arm from her own, but in such a way that no would have noticed if they hadn't been watching. But Beryl noticed it.

Yet she said nothing. Instead, she asked about the ball and who would be there?

"One of my dearest friends," Aragorn replied, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood will be coming for the ball. He travels with Prince Faramir and the Lady Èowyn. I should dearly like you and he to become friends."

"He is one of the fair folk is he not?" Beryl asked. And Aragorn noticed that her voice held a little nervous tremor to it.

"He is that indeed," he answered, "But what it this Beryl? You look pale."

Beryl offered a weak smile, "You must understand Aragorn. In Lamedon we have rarely had encounters with that noble people. I must confess that I have never seen an elf in all of my life."

Aragorn struggled to keep the shock off his face. He did not wish to embarrass Beryl as she seemed to already feel it enough.

"They are, as you say, most noble." he said slowly, "Believe me when I say that you have nothing to fear from them."

Beryl looked surprised at this and said, "I am not afraid of them. No, indeed. Granted many strange tales of them have been told to me over the years, but fear them," she shook her dark head, "No."

"It is only that they look up to you and respect you as no other human being in the world," she stopped him as he tried to interrupt, "Nay, deny it not my lord. You are too modest. It is noised abroad that when the queen of the Golden Woods leaves that the kingship of elves will fall to you."

"But what does this cause such trepidation in you to meeting one of them? Aragorn asked.

Beryl blushed slightly and looked away over to the slashing fountain. The air was growing cooler as the sun began to set in the West. Its light cast green shades over the garden where they sat.

Beryl said quietly, "You are most noble Aragorn. Your face and bearing breath all that is great and goodly. Men and elves cannot but looking your eyes and see a king. But I fear that they will wonder why you have…such as me for a wife."

_When you are king Estel, shall I be known as the Queen? Or as Elessar's wife?" Arwen's gentle teasing tone and snapping eyes asked._

_"You shall be known as both and neither," he had replied, "For you shall win the hearts of all the country when once they see you. You shall be known as Lady Undomiel, Star of Gondor. I dare say that people will forget they have a king when they see your fair face."_

"Aragorn?" Beryl's voice breaking into his thoughts.

He blinked and said, "I am sorry Beryl. I seem to be more wearied by the reception then I had thought."

"Shall I send for someone?" she asked anxiously.

"Nay, I.." he saw a page enter and stood.

The young boy bowed and said, "Your Majesty, the company from Ithilien was sighted on the horizon. Shall we saddle your horse to meet them?"

Aragorn nodded and sent the boy away, "Shall you join me?"

"I suppose that I should," Beryl replied, "If you would give me a moment to change into something more suitable."

"Certainly, I shall await you by the stable yard." he kissed her hand and she left the garden.

Aragorn sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he went to change into his own riding clothes. With the arrival of the Prince and his family brought a different kind of trouble.

Lady Èowyn.

_bybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyby_


	7. Give Me Gold

**mystery of the night: **Thanks for the compliment. I try hard. I hope you will keep reading though!We will have to see how Aragorn changes.

**Don't Like Your Story : **I almost couldn't help but laugh at your review! I wasn't trying to make it like Tolkien did it! I was trying to take an over done plot the Aragorn/FOC and do it well. If too much sadness and angst get to you sorry. I give you leave not to like it.

**Shary** : Thanks for the defense you offered on my part. I am always amazed at the ability people have in not getting the obvious plot behind a story. I hope you like this up date; I am sorry it took so long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

_**Give Me gold**_

_Give me gold and pearls for love_

_And I will show you the sin of men_

_Give me love and I will give you_

_All that is worthy beyond them_

"What should I know about Lady Èowyn?" Beryl asked nervously, "She is a very great woman."

Halbarad scoffed and waved to where the company from Ithilien was meeting with the Gondorian escort. The two of them were standing in a wide window in the citadel where they would soon welcome the Prince and his wife.

"She is good enough. A strong woman and very able in every way, but nothing to be worried about." He assured her.

"But she is a warrior and she killed the Witch King, I cannot forget that," Beryl replied, "I hardly know I am to speak to her. I have been practicing my Rohirric but it sounds dreadful."

Halbarad laughed and wrapped a comforting arm around the lady, "I think you'll do very well. I don't speak any Rohirric and she understands me well enough. And remember, slayer or not, killer or not, she is a woman just as you are."

"We have little in common besides that," Beryl said, "But I shall find a way. She has a son and woman always enjoy talking about their children. If all else fails and we do not get along together I shall plague her with questions about her son and listen to her talk."

"See, the court is already teaching you the correct way to handle tiresome people,"

Halbarad said encouragingly, "But I do not think you'll need such skills with Lady Èowyn, she is too good to be rude."

"And I am too simple to be queen," Beryl muttered quietly.

"What?" Halbarad asked sharply.

"Nothing," she answered, "Come, tell me what I should call her? Lady? Princess? Or simply Èowyn?"

"Well, Faramir has the title Prince, but I do not think it extends to his wife," Halbarad mused, "Lady, at least until you've known her for a week or more. Then I think she would prefer first name basis."

"Very well then," Beryl turned to him, her round eyes studying his rugged features and kind blue eyes, "What shall I call you? I think I have called you by no name but my lord all the time I have known. And considering how long we may be friends I think it would be better if we settled it now."

"Then you may call me dearest darling, or sweetest knight or ranger of my heart," Halbarad teased, "But I think I like Hal best of all however more fitting the other names may be."

"I cannot help, but agree," Beryl laughed and looped her arm through his, "Aragorn loves and depends upon you wholly and so shall I. You look very much like one of my uncles."

"Really? Does he still live in Lamedon?" Halbarad asked as he watched the glinting gates close behind the entering parties. He was inwardly rejoicing that Aragorn and Beryl had moved so quickly to first names.

"No. He died in the last great battle over the ring," Beryl said softly, "He was very dear to me."

"I am sorry for you," he patted her hand, "I have lost many friends as well."

Beryl straightened up and blinked her eyes as she said, "Never mind now. I know he wouldn't want me to grieve so. Especially when I am meeting Prince Faramir again and his wife."

"Good for you," Halbarad cheered, "We'll face 'em with our bravest face and carry all before us."

"Gondor and Ithilien shall be ours!" Beryl threw her free arm wide, "And I shall manage to win the friendship of the lady without making a fool of myself."

"If you are in any danger of that I shall whisk you away…with the King's help of course," Halbarad said, "Let us go and meet them now shall we?"

They walked down to the stairs of the citadel that spread wide like opening arms to receive the company. The group had reached the level at which all the animals were left and the sounds of a hastily arranged parade of people came up to the waiting pair. From Èowyn's distance the future queen was rather small and spare looking, particularly next to the tall solid man that was Halbarad.

Èowyn was on the king's arm and Faramir walked beside with a nurse following with a rebellious looking toddler with black curly hair. The prince was a handsome and good humored as ever in his expression and the king was laughing in a way Beryl had never heard before. It was free and easy ringing on the stones of the building. But the lady…

The Lady Èowyn was far taller then Beryl had expected, and more serious in expression. She was lovely, like a single with rose that survives the first winter frosts. And her eyes were fastened on Beryl.

Beryl licked her lips nervously and whispered, "Where is Prince Legolas?"

Halbarad stretched his neck to look over the heads of the first rank and saw only the guards and serving people of Prince's household. The Prince of Mirkwood was conspicuity absent. Halbarad drew in a deep breath and prepared for the event that Legolas had not come because of Beryl.

"Beryl, I want to introduce you to Prince Faramir, who, of course, you know, and this," Elessar brought the woman forward, "Is Lady Eowyn of Ithilien and White Lady of Rohan."

"I welcome you back to Minas Tirith Lady Eowyn. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." Beryl said.

They curtsied lightly and on an impulse Beryl kissed Eowyn lightly on the cheek. To her credit Eowyn didn't looked surprised but instead returned the salute with gracious dignity. Halbarad beamed at Faramir who did look surprised and Elessar managed to look pleased.

"I hope you will tell me all about Lamedon Lady Beryl, I've never been there before," Eowyn said, "But first I must show you my baby Elboron."

She motioned for the baby to be brought and he all but leapt into his mother's adoring arms.

"This is Elboron, our first born," Eowyn smiled.

Elboron, dressed in a tiny imitation of his father's tunic stared frankly at Beryl's face and then fastened his attention on her seagull necklace.

"Mine!" he said pointing with one fat finger.

"Elboron!" Eowyn scoffed, "Not yours!"

"No, it's alright. Do you want a look?" Beryl asked. She slipped the golden chain off her neck and held it so the pendent flashed and spun in the light.

Elboron's eyes widened and grew as he reached for the necklace. Beryl smiled and tickled his chin eliciting a giggle as he wiggled to get closer. Eowyn handed the baby to Beryl as she teased the baby with the gold.

"You look lovely thus," Halbarad said gently, "A woman is never more beautiful then with a babe in her arms."

Beryl's eye flickered to Elessar's at this and for a moment she saw an emotion that she had never witnessed in him. Affection. For a long moment she looked deep into his heart and everything else faded away from them. Suddenly Aragorn was no longer a king, but a man who had been through hell and back left with empty arms and a broken heart.

But a tug and a snap brought Beryl back to find the broken end of a chain in Elboron's hand and the broken gold seagull lying on the ground at their feet. Eowyn swept the baby up and began scolding as Elessar gathered the pieces in his hands. The couple from Ithilien were busy correcting their baby with Halbarad scowling face over their shoulders as Elessar placed the broken ends in her hands. A few tears had gathered in Beryl's eyes as she cupped the bits in her hand.

"I am sorry Beryl," Elessar said placing his hands over her's, "It shall be replaced."

"Oh no," Beryl protested, "It was only a bit of pewter and gold, it wasn't worth much."

Elessar tipped her chin up and said, "But your tears do not come for nothing. I will see about it."

Faramir came to them and said, "I apologize for my son behavior ma'am if I may repl…"

"No indeed Prince Faramir I would never think of it. Please do not punish him too severely. It was an old necklace really." Beryl said. She took a deep breath and put an arm around Eowyn and said, "Shall we go into dinner? I am starving!"

They went into dinner and as Halbarad pushed her chair into the table he whispered, "Well done my queen."

Beryl smiled through the entire meal and Elessar could not take his eyes off her.

_Ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

In a land of black haired wood elves Legolas was not a remarkable sight. He rode into the heavily wooded area without much notice beyond a friendly hello from the small border guard.

Over the years the population of Mirkwood had declined sharply. Thirty percent had made their way to the Grey Havens in the seven years following the destruction of the ring of power. Even though the heavy black cloud that had plagued their people had rolled away after Sauron's defeat, few elves wished to remain longer.

One of the benefits to the open sky over the forest was the light that streamed in casting away the spiders that had been invading the forest since the first wisp of cloud had appeared. With the sunlight the spiders had died and allowed for more freedom of life in Mirkwood and even the consideration of changing the name back to Greenwood the Great.

But King Thranduil did not change the name. Greenwood the Great had been the realm he had ruled before his wife had passed to the Grey Havens and without her the land seemed less green, less great. Thranduil was no fool, he saw the time of his rule was nearing its end.

But when the door of the council room opened and his tall raven haired son walked in the king was not expecting it.

"Thranduilion! What a surprise!" he said as he embraced his child, "What brings you here? You have not shown your face in these courts for a long time."

"Father, it is good to see you." Legolas returned the hug feeling the familiarity of the place and his given name bring back all his childhood memories.

Thranduil pulled away and examined his son, "You have grown taller since I saw you last," he remarked, "And …paler too."

"It is the sea longing father," Legolas said gently, "It calls me."

Thranduil's own face aped and he backed away a little, "How long?"

"Since the end of the war," Legolas answered, "It has not been unbearable."

"All this time and you wrote me no word of it? Son that was unkind," Thranduil said heavily, "I would wish to have know such things."

"I wanted to spare you the burden as long as possible," Legolas answered, "But I have not come to speak of myself father. I need access to the vaults."

"Really? For what purpose?" Thranduil asked as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"As you may have heard my friend Aragorn Estel is to be wed in a few weeks time," Legolas explained, "And I wish to give him some of the things that mother left me on her departing."

"Thranduilion she gave those to you against the time of your own marriage," Thranduil said disapprovingly, "She wanted them to be your bride's."

"I know father, but I will not marry while I dwell in Middle Earth. I have decided that I will remain while my companions live but when they do I will sail. If these things can bring them joy while I and they live then I am willing to part with them."

"And Valinor will have enough joys for us with these." Thranduil said throwing the treasury doors wide.

To the eyes of mortal men there was never sight more splendid. Chests and tables of gold, silver and mithril over flowed onto the marble floor. Jewls and goblets stood in rainbow array on the silver stands and flashed their colorful light over all around them. Cornets and crowns of ages passed rested upon velvet cushions where their bearers had left them for the last time. Swords, spears and shields bespoke the days of war and polished helmets the ones lost to death.

"I have forgotten the beauty of this room," Legolas breathed, "The smell of sandal wood and cedar."

"I have little cause to come here anymore," Thranduil said allowing a few golden rings to slip threw his fingers, "The last time was when the last of the eastern wood elves departed for Valinor. As time has passed I find myself less and less interested in keeping this wealth around me. Not," he laughed, "Of course, that I have given it all up. I have my faults too. But the most precious I have kept by me. Your mother's jewels are in that chest with the gold plate on it."

Legolas waded through the treasure piles and found the chest with his mother's name inscribed on the lid. His sensitive fingers traced the lines before he lifted the lift. The smell of alabaster wafted into the air as Legolas lifted the velvet cover off the jewels.

The first ray was of rings royal and common that his mother had worn through her girlhood and marriage. Some elaborate and other plain. He selected two rings and dropped them into a pouch his father provided.

"Who is the young woman the king is going to marry?" Thranduil asked.

"Her name is Beryl. She is from the Lamedon region by the sea and from all accounts young and sweet tempered." Legolas answered.

"Does that naive? You always mean naive when you use that tone of voice," Thranduil said. He sat on one of the stools nearby and leant forward elbows on knees.

"I really cannot say," Legolas admitted, "I have avoided meeting her yet."

"Because of Arwen." it was not a question.

"Yes, because of Arwen," Legolas replied coolly as he slipped a few necklaces into the bag, "Because of her."

"You still believe he was wrong to send her away?"

"I do not…" Legolas stopped, "I do not know. Even now I cannot say exactly what it is, but I find myself dreading meeting this woman."

"Because she is not Arwen." Thranduil mused silently, "And?"

"Because I cannot understand how Aragorn could love Arwen so, and then send her away. She was more precious then anyone in all of our loves, but he let her go. It was a foolish thing to do."

Thranduil stood and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I think we are all fools in love Thranduilion. All of us, and time is never going to change that."

_Ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_

Beryl was writing a letter to her sister when a gentle knock came at her sitting room door. She laid down her pen and found Aragorn standing in the hallway with his hands behind his back.

"May I come?" he asked. He was wearing the plain broadcloth under tunic that had been overlaid with the velvet robe during the day. Now he was less the king and more the man and only the ring on his hand showed his position.

"Certainly, I was not expecting you," Beryl said and she reached to brushed her hair away from her face. She had allowed it to fall around her small face for the evening and there was no pretentious arrangement of her soft brown hair.

"Please do not worry about your appearance Beryl," Aragorn said, "I am hardily dressed for an official audience."

"Alright," she closed the door and offered him the chair opposite her own which he took.

Sitting down she smiled, "Eowyn is a lovely woman I am so glad you asked them to come early. I feel like we going to be good friends."

"That is what I was hoping for," Aragorn smiled, "She will be able to answer any questions you may have regarding the court and court ways. You know, the things a man would never notice, but the women would rebel over."

"Well, I will make sure to do so. Although I hope to learn the majority of it myself." Beryl said, "What have you there?" she asked looking at the little bundle Aragorn laid on the table.

"Oh, just a little something," he said and folded back the materiel, "It is not your necklace I know, but I hope you will accept it."

It was a simple chain of mithril with thin flat links unlike any others Beryl had ever seen. The pendent was a thin round dick of a soft green stone engraved with the seven stars of Gondor and the White tree.

"Aragorn, it's beautiful," Beryl said. She lightly touched the pendent and it was cool and smooth under her fingers, "Wherever did you find it?"

"It has been in the family for many generations," Aragorn said, "It has always belonged to the queen of the realm. And now I want you to have it."

Standing he lifted it, "May I?"

She blushed a bit but nodded eagerly, "Yes, go ahead."

She lifted her hair away from her neck and felt the cold chain and stone against her skin as Aragorn laid the jewel around her throat. The pendent settled gently in the hollow of her throat and felt reassuring in its weight. Aragorn fastened the clasp and inhaled the gentle scent of Beryl's hair remembering again that this delicate young woman would be his wife before many days had passed. He leaned down further and press his lips to her cheek feeling the soft skin again his own; a fleeting connection.

She reached up and laid her hand against his face, "Aragorn…I.."

He allowed her no words further, he could not. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her small pink lips with all the affection he could feel. Her body trembled against his but she returned the kiss, her arms holding him close. She was soft as he had imagined and warm in his arms. As he kissed her again he felt a chill because the he had almost forgotten the comfort of another human's embrace.

He finally pulled away from her gasping a little, but he kept his arms around her, keeping her close.

"Beryl.."

"I know. Go and sleep well my love, she whispered.

He released her slowly, her eyes shining cheeks flushed happily, "Good night Beryl."

He left shaking and afraid. To no one else had he been o close save one, but even with her in his mind he did not regret his actions. The thought shook him to the core and he felt as if he was a traitor. But remembering the sweet light in Beryl's hazel eyes he could not find it in his heart to repent his kiss.

The next morning Beryl received a little brown paper packet tied with a string. Inside was the mended seagull necklace and a note. It read:

_To my Queen,_

_I think this belongs to you._

_Aragorn Rex_


	8. A Day Unlike Any Other

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

_**A Day Unlike Any Other**_

"And are you fully prepared?" Èowyn asked gently, smoothing the soft curtain of Beryl's hair one last time.

The young woman stood before a long mirror, clothed in a misty yellow edged with palest green silk. No ornament or jewel glistened against her skin that had softened to gentle tan, and her hair was brushed free down her back and around her shoulders declaring her virginity. A thin mint veil of elvish weave lay against a chair and only waited for placement to complete the bridal gear.

"I expect so," Beryl whispered. Her eyes were fastened on her folded hands. They were held quietly and calmly without strain or tension. Èowyn marveled at Beryl's tranquility.

"And is there nothing I might do for you before the ceremony?" the she probed.

"If you could—" Beryl's eyes wet up for a second and down again, "No, I will not ask that." She offered a stronger smile and took the Shieldmaiden's hands in her own, "Rather, Èowyn, if I might count you a friend—if I might, when I have need write to you of the little things that happen here and ask you questions you will answer won't you?"

"Of course," Èowyn pressed the warm hands that held her's, "Of course, I shall answer whenever you like, you do me great honor to request such from me."

"But I feel that all the good will be on my side," Beryl smiled, "Thank you, Lady Èowyn, you make me fell bolder already."

They embraced gently. Èowyn silently called down a blessing on the young woman as she fastened the veil, praying that all might work together for the girl's happiness. She pressed Beryl's hand one last time and went to the door where the procession was waiting. Am army of pages and little maidens were waiting all surrounded by the elite Gondorian sentry. As Beryl emerged from her room the trumpets began to sound and the walk to the citadel began.

It was a long and tedious affair because even though the distance was not far, the walk was slow and controlled so every citizen might have a chance look at their queen in her bridal beauty. The light fell on Beryl and cast a kind of golden halo around her, a sign that made many who doubted her forgive her country life for she was sweet to look upon; a pure gentle woman.

Even from his position on the steps of the citadel, Elessar could see the approval settling over the peoples' faces as Beryl slowly walked by. He felt his heart constrict and a strange pull tugged at his chest as he thought of what was about to happen. Whatever may have been, this action would sunder him forever from his greatest love and place him side by side with another woman. But as she reached the bottom step and lifted her tiny foot to come to him, Elessar saw his hand reach out to her and wrap itself around her slender fingers, accepting that eternity. Her eyes were large and liquid behind her veil and a smile traced across her face as their eyes met.

After all, he thought, this is the beginning of her happiness, why should I not hope for it to be mine as well.

The ceremony was long, the vows unending it seemed and many exchanging and giving of promises that covered nearly every aspect of life. When they swore to love one another and no one else, Elessar felt Beryl's hand trembling in his but he wrapped his other hand over her's reassuringly. Her voice steadied and she swore that to no other would she cleave and find comfort only in him all the days of her life.

When Elessar's turn came the words seemed to speak themselves and he heard himself as from very far away. He did not allow himself to look anywhere but into the trusting hazel eyes of his betrothed, he allowed no other thought. This was Beryl's pledge; his oath to her as she had given her heart to him he would swear his allegiance to her.

"As much as Beryl, Lady of Lamedon and citizen of Gondor and Arnor hath sworn I declare her wife to Elessar, King of Gondor, Arnor and her principalities. May they rule in peace." The priest announced solemnly. He smiled at the two and bowed a little to the side as Faramir stepped forward bearing a cushion that held a golden circlet set with pearls and rubies.

Lifting the slip of veil in his fingers, Elessar uncovered Beryl's head. Gazing steadily into her eyes, he lowered the delicate crown onto her head where it rested easily. As the weight settled fully Beryl's eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath. She took in all her girlhood and childhood in that breath and as she released it, she opened her eyes on her future as a queen.

"Rise Beryl, Queen of Gondor," Elessar intoned.

As she stood, the crowd erupted with wild cheers and flowers flew through the air. Trumpets heralded the great news across the city and all over the city bells rang their joyful message across the land. Messengers rode out from the city with letters to all the surrounding kings and princes. A new banner snapped in the breeze over the citadel, one that entwined the initials of A and B in silver on a field of velvet black.

Beryl smiled at Elessar, "A beautiful day," she said, "A perfect day."

"Unlike any other before it," Elessar agreed, "And if the gods have anything to do with it, unlike any other that follow."

"I love you," she said seriously, the jewels twinkling above her hazel eyes.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the palm to rousing cheers from the people, "Will you come and meet the people of your Kingdom, my queen?" he asked.

"If you say you love me," she said, her voice catching, "Even if it is only a little. Please, Aragorn, it will last me all my life."

"Beryl, I love you," he said simply and tenderly but the look in his eyes let her know it was no more than affection. She tried to smile bravely; she had known that he would answer so. With a nod they went forward into the opening arms of the people.

_Ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb_


End file.
